Royal Archive Society
The Royal Archive Society A Summary The Royal Archive Society is a collection of scholars who have the first priority to gather and preserve the history and literature of Azeroth. To retain its prominent name, the Society also hosts events for the public such as the Monthly Book Faire, the Golden Quill Awards, and various others. A History Lesson The Royal Archive Society (or R.A.S) was first formed hundreds of years before the opening of the Dark Portal. It began with one Darius Tulent, an advocate for literature and Azerothian history. He and a few abettors rented the second floor of a small storefront in Stormwind and built a meager library within. Scholars from around the district would come by every now and then to read what Tulent had to offer. Several years had passed and the group of librarians received more tomes from patrons than they could store. Taxes pressured Tulent and his associates to close the library permanently. Though with all this in mind, Tulent and his fellow scholars suddenly disappeared from the walls of Stormwind for no apparent reason. As mysteriously as they disappeared, the librarians returned to the metropolis in a matter of weeks. Fellow citizens noted that they had the appearance of shaky, disheveled old men. Regardless, the librarians somehow accumulated a vast amount of currency and purchased a fine facility for their literature. The Archive Society was soon formed. Even to the people of Stormwind, it looked as though Darius and his employees were hiding a secret. One that could shake the foundations of civilization itself. The opening of the Dark Portal was a devastating event to the Archive Society. Books were set aflame and Minister Brightdale was gruesomely murdered by the ravagings Orcs. It seemed as though all was lost for the Society. When word of the reconstruction of Stormwind was spread, Society members were hopeful for a new start in their work. Lead by Dr. Luthorin Holywrought, the Society was praised by Wrynn and was dubbed as the "Royal Archive Society". As a gift for their everlasting durability, the Society was granted the Royal Library of the Keep as a headquarters. Even as prominent as the Society is today, the members still appear as though they are holding the same treacherous secret that Darius did. Events The Golden Quill Awards A yearly event to be held in the Royal Library. In this event, the Society honors authors who are truly gifted with talent. Awards include: . Best Book . Best Poem . Most Comedic Piece of Literature . Most Romantic Piece of Literature . Most Horrific Piece of Literature . Best Storytelling Capabilities The Tri-Annual Ball Bring your friends, acquaintances, and loved ones, because this event is sure to be a hit! With date auctions, singing, dancing, and of course plenty of alcohol, this is definitely not an event to be missed! The Stormwind Book Faire A monthly event held in the Royal Library. All are welcome to share their literary masterpieces. Other Events: ' . Constant historical tours through Stormwind. (Public) . Tri-weekly meetings. . Running the Royal Library (Ongoing - Public) . Expeditions to ancient ruins, seeking more knowledge. . Events involving our "secret". . Writing the Weekly Newsletter . Hosting Plays (Public) . And much more! Organization '''Abecedarian ' This occupation is the first step that an R.A.S. member takes during his or her employment in our ranks. An Abecedarian is here purely to learn and take in what he or she can before ascending the system. Our priority is to teach an Abecedarian our methods and style of organization in order for them to be prepared for higher privileges. Normally, this rank is given simple tasks that involve deliveries and the like. To pass into the next level, one must attend at least one R.A.S. meeting and take the M.P.E. '''Librarian At long last, the member gains respect from his or her peers. The Librarian rank is seen as an actual member of the Society rather than an apprentice. A badge is distributed to said Librarian so that he or she can notify fellow Society members that they belong to the same affiliation. With more privileges comes more responsibilities of course! R.A.S. officers are expecting the Librarian to devote time to our Weekly Newsletter and attend every meeting that he or she can. To ascend further, the following is required: one week of employment, reporting an article to our newsletter, and a written thesis on why Kel'Thuzad descended into the dark ranks of the Damned. Archivist With this rather prominent rank, a Society member is granted full access to our archives. This includes quite a few dark secrets that the Society protects. The Archivist must vow that he or she will never unveil the knowledge that is granted upon him or her during the Archivist's time of employment. Every now and then the Minister of the Archives will depend on the Archivist for tasks of importance. To rise in Society ranks, the Archivist must be an extremely active employee for another week, write an article for the newsletter, and lead a historical tour throughout Stormwind under the Minister or his subordinates' inspection. Conservator At this point in employment, the Society member is depended on at all times. He or she must be willing to attend nearly every meeting, be prompt at every event, and constantly write articles for the newsletter. Though with these responsibilities, the Conservator is granted the opportunity to lead the Royal Library whenever he or she wishes, schedule meetings whenever necessary, and hold events in the name of the Society. To be promoted, the Conservator must hold at least one event and work for the Society for yet another week. Junior Dean There's only one more step until the Society member is granted access into the true commanding wing of the Society. A Junior Dean is assigned to a Dean who will be their mentor. It is the Junior Dean's priority to gather as much knowledge he or she can obtain from his or her Dean. With this in mind, the Junior Dean is expected to be an extremely active member. A promotion will be granted upon the Dean's approval. Dean The Dean, as mentioned before, belongs to the commanding wing of the Society. He or she must be an active member with the consequences of demotion. Deans are expected to host meetings, events, interview applicants, write for the newsletter, manage the Royal Library, and a numerous other amount of responsibilities. Only upon the Minister's approval will a dean be promoted to his assistant. ((There will only be five Officers at a time. They will act as a council of sorts and vote on important changes in the guild passed down from the Minister and his assistant.)) Supervisor ''' This rank is known to be the Minister's right hand man. A Supervisor is expected to pay a plethora of attention toward the Society and attempt to improve it by implementing bills and such for the Council of Deans to accept or decline. When the Minister is gone, the Supervisor is the acting leader of the Society and performs what is necessary. '''Minister of the Archives The acting head of the Royal Archive Society. A Minister is known throughout Stormwind as a benevolent and omniscient figure. Though as important as his position is, the Minister does not relent when it comes to the most meager of tasks. He is willing to devote all of his time and energy to the Society. Associate This rank is purely for those who are already under an affiliation. The Associate is a part of the Society, though lower than the Abecedarian. As an Associate, one receives weekly newsletters ((via IC mail)), invitations to some of our meetings, and invitations to only a few of our events. By no means is an Associate granted the same privileges as what a Society member has. The Weekly Newsletter The purpose of the Weekly Newsletter is to inform the masses of the latest in Azerothian literature and scholarly business. It can be seen as a magazine of sorts. Members write articles for the Newsletter. ((Due to the fact that it will not fit in an IC mail, I placed the Newsletter in a blog for a nicer appearance and more room. Here's the link for our first issue: http://royalarchivesociety.blogspot.com/)) OOC Information We're looking for quality rather than quantity. If you feel up to it, send Luthorin an IC mail and he'll schedule an interview with you. Category:Alliance Guild